


There's a billion people on this planet, but for some reason you chose me.

by homofemme



Series: Heartbreaker-verse [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Anger Outburst, Angst, Arguing, BPD Symptoms, Borderline Personality Disorder, Drabble, OW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homofemme/pseuds/homofemme
Summary: An angel's words when angry can leave a scar.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Heartbreaker-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775380
Kudos: 6





	There's a billion people on this planet, but for some reason you chose me.

A cynical and mocking tone left the angel’s lips, a fake grin plastering his face and showing off the knife-like fangs as his shrill voice insulted the poor deer.

“I guess I’ve grown horns, I’m no longer the epitome of good you saw me as? You don’t know shit. You’ve never seen heaven, you're not an angel. Just some worthless sinner trapped in the mortal coil.”

The angel’s wings were flared, while the radio demon was reduced to a frozen-in-place statue as he was forced to take every little bit of the words that were etched with malice. His smile was tight at the edges but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Of course your father is down here, she saw it fit to torture you further by sending his poor soul down here, nagging you further and insulting your every little action. You’re such a hypocrite, supporting a cause you don’t even believe in.”

He was going to regret this later, this was all over a misunderstanding. Was it? All he did was make a remark about the cherub’s reasons for being here. It all just came to the surface, all those intrusive thoughts bubbling up and spilling.

“I can’t see how you ever gained fear, you’re clearly a cowering fool. No better than the gullible people you trap into contracts. I see RIGHT past whatever damn facade you put up. The arrogant front, the little doubts you plant in people’s minds, the manipulative piece of shit you are. I can see exactly why you’re here. You’re the perfect stereotype for Hell. I hope you fucking rot. I hope the guilt of those you killed comes and washes you away, till you come begging to me to let you die. To let me release you and send you to the pitiful void.”

He spat, he fumed. Hoping those words cut deep enough to scar the demon below him. He knew better, touching on such a sensitive subject. He knew better than to anger an angel of all metaphysical beings. Blood was welling up in Liliel’s eyes, dripping and staining his pale, freckle-filled cheeks. He was embarrassed now, the rage had died out like someone threw water over it. He lowered his wings, coming to the realization of what he just said, and all he could do was stand and stare. 

The radio demon had tears in his eyes.


End file.
